Conventionally, there are known resin-sealed semiconductor devices that include a die pad to which a semiconductor chip is secured (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1 just mentioned, a resin-sealed semiconductor device is described that includes a die pad on which a semiconductor chip is secured, a package (sealing resin layer) that seals the semiconductor chip, and lead terminals electrically connected with the semiconductor chip. In such conventional resin-sealed semiconductor devices, typically, a semiconductor chip is secured on a die pad via a solder layer.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-302963 Publication